


baby of mine

by chokiyurui



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Single Father Lucilius, baby lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokiyurui/pseuds/chokiyurui
Summary: let those eyes sparkle and shine,never a tear, baby of mine
Relationships: Lucilius/Lucio (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 4





	baby of mine

loud crying.  
that was the sound lucilius was used to waking up to for the last 5 months. loud, hiccuping sobs, faintly heard from down the hall. usually he’d drag himself out of bed and attend to his son. although, the last week had been very different from his regular routine.  
he’d shuffled out into the hallway to find lucio, his ‘friend’ who had been staying with him while his house had renovations being done. he used the term friend very loosely, as lucio did nothing but aggravate him on most days.  
they’d been in college together and talked a little bit before lucilius had dropped out to take care of his son, lucifer. lucio had been pretty good to him, giving him all of the books and his own notes so that lucilius could still study while taking care of his little one.

“i’ll go, don’t worry. you go back to sleep and get some rest.”

the beautiful and gentle smile that adorned his features were a sight to behold, lucilius only nodded softly. feet shuffling on the floor as he heard the cute giggling of lucio getting further away now. finding himself back in his room, bed creaking as he plopped back down onto it. the last week he’d just been going back to sleep right away when lucio went to take care of the baby.  
biting the inside of his cheek, lucilius braced himself on the bed and pushed himself up. it had been a while since he’d been the one to put lucifer back to sleep. although, the minute lucio stepped into the room the crying had ceased, making him a bit curious of how he’d been putting his son to sleep.  
his parental alarm bells going off as he moved as quickly and quietly as possible to his son’s room.  
creeping up to the door-frame, lucilius let himself peek in, beautiful lashes in his vision as he glared into the room. starting to get his defensive parent stance only to be shocked at the sight.

“let those eyes sparkle and shine,”  
lucio’s footsteps were light as he stepped carefully around the room, rocking lucifer gently in his arms. rubbing the little bundle’s soft fluffy white locks, gently walking up to the window with the now, fast asleep lucifer in his arms.

“never a tear, baby of mine.”

lucilius blinked softly, lucifer had the most adorable pleasant and happy look on his little face. huh.. now that he looked closer, lucio was so damn beautiful in the moonlight. his lips so soft as he continued to sing to his child, they looked absolutely kissable. he was going to brush it off as his tired mind causing him to act this way but he carefully moved into the room.

“but you're so precious to me,"  
quiet as possible, he came up behind lucio as he sung to the baby. softly wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head gently on his shoulder, half of a pout on his face. lucio put his head gently on top of lucilius’ as he continued to sing the beautiful melody.

“cute as can be, baby of mine.”

his gentle gaze shifted from the little bundle of joy in his arms to the little angel’s grumpy, sleepy, adorable father. gently planting a kiss upon his forehead, then proceeding to turn back to the window.

“you must be very tired, i didn’t expect you to come in and listen.” lucio remarked as he used one hand to gently close the window fully. smiling softly as he turned to him, quietly wiggling away as he walked to lucifer’s crib to put him down. putting out his hand to lucilius, watching as he gently took it.

“shall i sing for you too, dear?”  
lucio rubbed his thumb gently only lucilius’ tinier hands.

“yes. let me sleep in your bed tonight?” lucilius grumbled the last bit under his breath.

a sweet angelic laugh burst from lucio’s lips. scooping lucilius up in his arms, he carried him to the bedroom he was staying in.  
lucilius had already buried his face into lucio’s chest, holding on tight to his shirt. lucilius had mumbled someone just then, having to strain his hearing, he bent down a tad bit.

“repeat that, sweetheart?”

“m..marry me.” lucilius was clearly not in control of what was coming out of his mouth in this half awake state. leaning into lucio’s chest, eyelashes starting to flutter shut as his breathing came to a slower pace.  
lucio’s face turned a sweet shade of pink as a wide smile spread across his face.

“i’d be honoured, but please allow me to take you on a couple dates first, darling.”  
his gaze travelling down to see lucilius had already since fallen asleep, placing him down in the bed and sliding in next to him. wrapping his arm around him tightly, hoping that lucilius didn’t forget this all and beat him in the morning for being in the same bed as him.  
with a gentle kiss to lucilius’ forehead, lucio laid down and let himself drift off.

“goodnight, my love.”


End file.
